As networks become more complex and have a need for higher bandwidth cabling, attenuation of cable-to-cable crosstalk (or “alien crosstalk”) becomes increasingly important to provide a robust and reliable communications system. Alien crosstalk is primarily coupled electromagnetic noise that can occur in a disturbed cable arising from signal-carrying cables that run near the disturbed cable, and, is typically characterized as alien near end crosstalk (ANEXT), or alien far end crosstalk (AFEXT). To attenuate alien crosstalk, continuous or discontinuous metal foil tape may be wrapped around the inner core of a communications cable. Unterminated continuous metal foil tape cable systems can have unwanted electro-magnetic radiation and or susceptibility issues. A discontinuous metal foil tape cable system greatly reduces the electro-magnetic radiation and or susceptibility issues.